In communication apparatuses such as printing apparatuses, PCs, mobile terminals, and the like, it is possible to perform communication with an external apparatus via an access point by connecting to an access point as a client through a wireless LAN function. Also, a standard called Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark) was established by The Wi-Fi Alliance. In Wi-Fi Direct, a protocol is defined for determining whether a communication apparatus, such as a printing apparatus or a PC, will operate as an access point or a client. By executing this protocol, the communication apparatus that becomes the access point, and the communication apparatus that becomes the client can be decided automatically. By using Wi-Fi Direct, it becomes unnecessary to prepare an access point separately, and it is possible to execute direct wireless communication between information processing apparatuses. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-199884, transmitting and receiving audio data, photograph data and the like using Wi-Fi Direct is disclosed.
However, there is a problem with the above described conventional technique as recited below. Printing apparatuses (communication apparatus) have come to have various security functions. As an example, there is a function called IP filter. IP filter is a function for restricting, by IP address, terminals for which wireless/wired access to a printing apparatus is permitted, and it is capable of preventing access by unauthorized terminals. Also, there is a function called MAC filter for restricting access by MAC address rather than IP address. A user maintains security for a network environment, which includes a printing apparatus, on the whole using various security functions that the printing apparatus has.
In cases where the user is using the above described security functions of the printing apparatus, there is the possibility that the user cannot maintain the security of the printing apparatus when an unspecified user connects and uses a mobile terminal and a printing apparatus by Wi-Fi Direct. For example, in the process of a Wi-Fi Direct connection, as described above, there are cases where an IP address is assigned automatically by DHCP to the mobile terminal. For this reason, even if terminals that are able to access are restricted by enabling IP filter on the printing apparatus, in cases where a permitted IP address is assigned to the mobile terminal, printing by a mobile terminal that was not intended to be permitted will be permitted. Conversely, even in cases where it is desired that Wi-Fi Direct usage be permitted, it cannot be used because access from mobile terminals is restricted by the security functions, and so there is a problem in that convenience is impaired.